Future Dimensions
by DarkMickey
Summary: An uderage genius of the future wants to explore new dimensions. To do that, she needs Raven. Meanwhile Robin mourns the supposed loss of his fellow titan, when suddenly the girl offers him a proposition. help her, and he will get Raven back. R&R!
1. An end to a beginning?

Titans Tower

2030 hours

Hallway

Robin sidled down the hallway, coke in hand. It was Friday, aka movie night. Judging by the fact that it was Beast Boy's turn to pick the movie, Robin could almost confirm that it was a comedy. How nice, Robin happened to hate comedy. Oh, well.

Robin rolled his eyes as he heard the hysterical laughter from the living room. A genuine shame to heroes worldwide. Then Robin paused. There was one other titan bound not to be watching the movie. Grinning broadly, he tapped on Raven's door.

A slightly irritated gothic titan opened the door. "What." She said monotonously.

"Hey Rae. You free now?"

"No." she replied briskly and closed the door.

Robin tried again.

Raven opened the door, clearly annoyed. "WHAT."

"Raven can you spare me a moment?"

"Why?" she said, raising her brow quizzically.

Robin squirmed. "Well, I… I'm bored."

She smiled strangely. "Alright."

Titans Tower

2245 hours

Roof

Raven sat near the edge, her feet dangling down. Robin opened a can of beer and gulped in down in one go. "I didn't know you drank." Raven grinned.

Robin leaned back on his elbows. "I only drink when I'm nervous or when I feel like."

"So… which of the reasons would it be?"

"Nervous. And I feel like."

Robin raised her brow. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" Raven said, her face turning red.

Robin smiled. "Yeah. Anytime you could push me down and I won't stand a paltry chance."

Raven sighed. "Oh."

"Also, you look gorgeous."

"I do?" She flushed.

"Mmm."

"I…"

Robin leaned forward, placing his hand on her cheek. Drawing her closer…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shit." Robin cursed. Damn whoever was making trouble. Of all times…

Raven was already heading downstairs. Curse their sense of duty.

Titans Tower

2055 hours

Living Room

"What do we have here?" Robin asked in his commanding voice.

"Bank robber." replied Cyborg. "Heading downtown. Wait, the locator stopped. Whoever that is probably taking a breather."

"Well, whoever it is better start running now then. Fast." Robin said as he ran out.

Robin scanned the area. Nothing looked out of place, apart from some panicky people. No one seemed to know what really happened. Some said they saw someone running out, but some said there was nothing, apart from a few cars overturning.

"What the hell happened?" Robin cursed. "Why if…"

"Perhaps I would be in the position to answer your queries." A clear, loud voice rang out.

Everyone's gaze turned up onto a building. There, on the roof, was a huge pile of money and gold. Taken from the bank, no doubt.

"The Teen Titans. Finally we meet. And I thought you might not come."

"Who are you?" Raven asked in a harsh tone.

"Later. No need to introduce your self, though. I know who you are, and much, much more."

Starfire floated up a little. "Please, whoever you are. Show yourself, and kindly return the money. We do not wish to hurt you."

"The money? You can take it. I'm not here to take your filthy money. I just need to… borrow something."

Something moved, and all the money and gold tumbled down. The crowd scattered as the loot fell into a glittering pile.

"That's right, run away. Don't want to be hurt by the bomb in the warehouse now, do you?" the voice taunted. It was a girl, no doubt.

The crowd gasped, and Beast Boy paled. Robin eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you want." He seethed, blood throbbing visibly at his temples. This girl could really get under his skin.

"I just want to borrow Raven for awhile." She smiled as she stepped out of the darkness.

The girl was much younger then they had expected. She was only about ten years old, and her pretty features were the picture of innocence, if not for the maliciousness that flashed in her eyes.

"Impossible." Robin muttered.

"Really?" she said, smiling a vampire smile. "Well, then you better do a body count, if you don't happen to be a casualty yourself."

Robin drew his staff. "Not a chance, lass. You are going to defuse that bomb. Now."

She laughed. "Oh? And who's gonna make me? You? What a joke."

Robin was close to exploding. Child or not, this girl was dangerous, and extremely annoying. With a yell, he lunged at her before anyone could hold him back.

To his surprise, he hit nothing but air. Robin, with all his years of training and experience, had missed her completely.

Before he could recover from his shock, the girl suddenly launched up into the air. Her boots had built-in rockets in them. Even Cyborg wouldn't have dreamt that up. With a malicious laugh, she rocketed right into the warehouse. Where the bomb was planted.

"Stop!" Raven yelled, and ran after her.

"Raven! No!" Robin shouted. "The bomb!"

But Raven could not hear him, or she did not care.

Jump City

2120 hours

Abandoned Warehouse

No matter how evil or powerful that girl was, she was but a child. And Raven would never let her die let that. She just couldn't. Throwing open the warehouse doors, she saw the girl standing next to a device which was ticking away.

"We must leave now." she said, reaching out for the girl.

But the girl looked at her and grinned. "Three."

"Two."

Raven gasped.

"One."

Jump City

2122 hours

Downtown, Warehouse Street

Robin could only look in horror as a blinding blue light flashed through the sky. When the light cleared, he looked at the warehouse. It was completely unscathed.

In a surge of hope, he rushed into the warehouse. There was not a single soul inside. The girl was gone. And so was Raven.

"No…"


	2. Girl from the Future

Titans Tower

0745 hours

Living Room

Robin sat in the living room, his head buried in his hands. He could not sleep at all last night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the explosion. He would think of Raven, and how he could have saved her.

He threw himself in front of the computer. He would catch that little bitch of a girl. And he would make her pay. "Just you wait." He muttered. "You'll wish you never were born."

But there was nothing. No clues and not even DNA. Nothing. The girl had gone, as if she had never even came. He banged there screen in frustration. "Who are you." He shouted. "Where the hell are you!?"

"Right here, Robin." A familiar voice said.

Robin looked up in shock. There, on the screen, was the girl. Robin jumped at the screen as if it were her neck.

The girl laughed, amused. "Now, Robin. Surely you don't think you can get me, do you? Go on, all you'll be getting is wires. If you don't mind, I already have enough trouble contacting you. Sweet anti-virus you have, or had, actually."

Robin glared dangerously at her. "I don't know how you are doing this, and why. But I'm going to find you, and I'm going to…"

"Come on Robin. You'll never get me, so face it. You will meet me only if I allow. Don't you see?"

Robin totally lost his cool. "All I know is that you killed Raven, you little whore. How the hell you survived I don't know, but damn it, you should be dead!"

She stared at him, waiting for him to quiet down. "Oh, I see. You think I killed Raven, and you want me dead. Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll never catch me. Now, if you want an explanation, shut up. Let's keep this little conference private, shall we?"

Robin slumped down, holding on to the chair as if it were sanity. "Heck. Get on with it." He was mad, but he was curious.

"Finally. You see, I am no ordinary girl. Yes, you probably realize my IQ is probably way too high. But that is not the only thing. I am, as you shall soon see, from the future." She paused for the news to sink in.

Robin stared at her, speechless. "But…"

"Getting to you was a problem, but not one technology can't solve. Heard of time travel?"

Robin gawped. That was a lot of information in such a short time.

"Oh yes, perhaps I should have mentioned earlier. It is understandable that you feel upset about Raven. She was a good friend, and probably more than that. It seems to me so, from what happened on the roof. I know you, and I know everything." She smiled at his shocked expression.

"Brace yourself now. You see, Raven is all but dead. Thanks to me, though I doubt you will quite thank me at all. I took her with me, to the future. Just before the bio bomb got her."

Robin gasped. "She's… alive?

"Why, of course she is. Right here, resting in one of my guest rooms. Don't worry, she will come back. Just when is the question. And you, Robin can answer it."

Robin stared at her. "Well, then I want her back now."

"Ah, surely you weren't thinking you could just ask for her and I will send her back? A childish notion. Just think, why would I go through the trouble kidnapping her in the first place?"

"So you admit you were kidnapping her. You know what; I think you ought to see a shrink"

The girl leaned forward. "I'll ignore that statement now. You see, I intend to use her for an experiment. The results, of course," she said, pausing dramatically, "well, I can't say for sure."

"You're nuts." Robin spat. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Well, I intend to use her as a source of power. Use her power, in fact. Her power to travel through dimensions."

Robin half smiled. "You'll never succeed. Not even Raven herself could do that right."

"On the contrary. I have come up with a machine that will control her ability. Impressive, if I may say so myself. But I still require something."

Robin smirked. "Ah, and I would suppose you are about to ask me for help."

"Indeed." She admitted. "I require a pod to help me explore the dimensions. It would probably be suicide doing so myself. Preferably a small but durable one. In fact, I know how to make it."

"No, you don't." Robin replied smugly. "If you do, then why do you need me?"

"You are smarter than you look. I need you to steal some blueprints for me. In return, I will return Raven as soon as the experiment is over. Bear in mind, the pod can also ensure her safety."

"So?"

"I need you to break into Wayne laboratories and steal those blueprints."

Robin pondered on it. Wayne laboratories. His own adoptive father's property. But then again…

"Alright."

The girl smiled a wolfish smile. "Smart boy, being cooperative. I will pick you up on the roof tonight at 8.30pm. Alone, and don't try anything funny."

Robin sighed. "Very well. But first what is your name anyway?"

"Aleksandra. Andria. Alana. Anna. I have many names. Which one would you like?"

Robin rolled his eyes. This girl was crazy. "What's the name you use?"

"Athena. Athena Frost."

'Alright. Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom. Nice name." Robin said thoughtfully. He meant it. It was pretty cool. Better then Richard Grayson, at any rate.

"Thanks, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Well, there happens to be two people who stand in my way. And it strikes me that you can deal with them."

Robin smirked. "I'm not surprised. Who are they?"

"Slade, your greatest bane." Athena replied.

"I beat him once before, and I can do it again. So who is this other person?"

She leaned back and smiled. "He is a vigilante, and every bit as thick as you. In fact, he is you. Guess what, Robin. He's none other than Nightwing, your future self."


	3. To the future

Titans Tower

2030 hours

Roof

Robin stood there on the roof, his mind still trying to process the information. From the future? He always thought that time traveling was not a real possibility, although he did have some encounters with that. What's more, a ten year old genius wants to travel through dimensions. And how would how fare against his future self? It was all making his brain hurt. Sometimes he wished he picked a different line of occupation.

Robin began to suspect this was some sick joke. No one was here at all. His heart sank. Was Raven dead? It would be like losing her all over again. No, he scolded himself mentally. Raven is not dead.

"Hello Robin." A sharp voice rang behind him.

Robin swirled around, face to face with Athena Frost. She was more than a head shorter than him, with a pretty child-like face. Her large eyes shown with a kind of understanding that one might not usually see in a ten year old.

"Pardon me for my lack of punctuality, but I had to check if you were up to anything."

Robin nodded. He would have done the same. "Your vocabulary reminds me of Raven."

Athena laughed. "Yes, I do believe we have much in common. But more of that later. Put this on." She said, handing Robin a black belt with some funny device on it. She was wearing a similar one.

"What's that?" he asked.

"An anti-gravity belt. The landing tends to be quite hard, so you better put this on."

Robin tried to buckle it around his utility belt. Athena smiled at this.

"You may as well leave your utility belt behind. It would be of little use. Besides, I have far more advanced equipment."

Robin shrugged and removed his utility belt. "I don't use guns. It's against all of my training."

"Who mentioned guns?" she replied. "And hurry up; I'm going to initiate the temporal sequence wormhole. Let's hope the wormhole doesn't reverse the polarity of the belt."

Robin stared at her quizzically. "The what?"

"Never mind, I don't want to worry you yet. Strap on your seatbelts, if you have any."

Athena pushed a button on a device next to her. "Here we go."

All of a sudden, Robin felt a floating sensation. Everything around him was spinning, and he found himself dragged further and further away from the earth. He began seeing visions of the past, present and future, all at the same time. It felt crazy. Then again, it was.

Athena seemed calm enough. Soon, the pulling force grew stronger. She quickly placed her arms close together so her body formed a streamline shape. Robin soon saw why, as the force grew so strong it almost hurt. Now he knew what is was like being a basketball in a washing machine.

Athena shouted something, but Robin could not hear her amid the confusion. A flash blinded him, and he found himself losing consciousness.

Frost Mansion

2115 hours

Guest Room

Raven woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around, and wondered since when her room got redecorated. Then it struck her that this was not her room. For a start, it was way bigger, and more lavishly decorated. The events of the night before came back to her in a flash. Oh god, she thought. How long have I been unconscious?

"Hey!" she yelled. "Anyone here?"

Just then, she caught sight of a video camera on the wall. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the lens. "I know you are here. Quit playing tricks." She hissed. Still nothing. Raven pounded the pillow.

"What in the name of Azar is going on?"

Frost Mansion

2120 hours

Unidentified Coordinates

Robin woke up to find himself tied to a chair. His head felt like someone had pounded his head with a club.

"Athena!" he called. "Athena where are you?"

No response. Robin pulled hard at his handcuff. It cut his wrists, so he stopped. Just then, a metal door slid open, revealing the small frame of his 'captor'.

"Athena." He said threateningly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Athena smiled. "Glad you're awake. Pardon the reception, but weaker-minded people were known to go crazy after time travel. Most of them bang their brains out. Nasty."

"Take these off me." Robin commanded.

"Fine." Replied the girl, and took out a key card.

"Ah," Athena said, looking at his cut wrists. "A little impatient here, were we? Really, you must learn to control that temper of yours."

"No thanks for the advice." Robin remarked as he stood up, touching his wound.

"I'll get some antiseptic for that later. This way, Robin."

Robin followed her obediently into a large, well decorated room. It was strange hearing this girl speak. A child who treated everyone else like children.

"Coffee? Espresso, I suppose."

Robin nodded. "I presume you knew that long ago."

"Quite true."

A maid hurried in with the steaming cup of coffee, and a mug of Milo.

Athena reached for the Milo. "This is mine."

Robin nodded. He raised the cup of hot liquid gratefully to his lips. Thank god for Espresso.

"Now, Robin. We are on a rather tight schedule here. Perhaps you would like to go on your little mission first. Unless, of course, if the trip took too much out of you…"

Robin shook his head. "Tonight will do fine. But I want to see Raven."

'Very well. This way."

Frost Mansion

2132 hours

Hallway

Athena led him through a maze of stairs and corridors. The mansion was huge, and every room was artistically decorated. "You must be rich." Robin commented.

"Naturally. How else would I fund my experiments?"

Finally the reached a room. Athena unlocked the door, and a blue caped figure jumped on her.

"You." hissed a very angry and annoyed looking Raven.

Robin quickly stepped between them. "Raven, Raven, its ok. Thank god you are alright."

"Why are you with her?" she demanded.

"Robin will explain everything to you." Replied Athena coolly. "Remember, Robin. I expect to see you in the Holding room at ten sharp. My butler will take you there."

Robin nodded. He began to wonder if he could really take himself on. His older, stronger self.


	4. The Game Begins

Titans Tower

2150 hours

Living Room

Cyborg glanced up. "I still can't get his signal." he sighed, "It's like he just… vanished."

"Please, friend Cyborg." Starfire said, her brow creased with worry, "You will continue searching, will you not? I fear for friend Robin's safety."

Beast Boy sank into a chair. "First we lost Raven, and then Robin goes missing. All this in less than a day. At this rate we'll all be gone in a week."

Cyborg frowned. "No one else is going missing. Keep up your guards. Robin's fate may depend on us. Beast Boy, call up the Titans East. We'll need all the help we can get."

Frost Mansion

2200 hours

Holding Room

Robin stepped into the large spacious room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was crammed with computers and other unidentifiable devices, some of which Robin preferred not to know anyway.

Athena's butler hurried him along. This man was huge, with obvious muscles under his formal suit. He seemed to play the role of Athena's father, albeit one whom she called "Butler". He looked like some sort of Goliath, but his eyes were kind. "Kindly turn around, sir."

Robin nodded. Butler did something, and a hidden door opened. Robin was promptly ushered in.

Athena was sitting on a swivel chair. She signaled for the butler to leave, and the door slid shut as he walked out. "Hello, Robin. I hope Raven understands now."

"Hopefully."

"Indeed. Now, I shall brief you on your mission. Then you can suit up."

"Thanks," Robin said as he sat in an empty chair. "But I really rather stick to my costume."

Athena smiled, amused. "Now, Robin, do you think you will be able to stand against NightWing in that?"

Robin could not argue with that.

"This," she said, pointing to the screen. "Is the layout of Wayne Laboratories. What Bruce Wayne claims to be a foolproof security system. There are a total of 102 video cameras, 80 of then hidden. Of course, I have already hacked into his system and can feed the cameras false pictures. Just imagine the guards face when he sees Bugs Bunny sneaking around."

Robin tried not to laugh. If anything, he did not want to compliment her, whether in intelligence or jokes.

"I will send images of an empty corridor when you are inside. Actually, there is no real need for that. You'll see soon. But the last thing I want is you getting caught. You will enter from here, in the cold room where his funny chemicals and DNA whatnots are stored. As far as possible, try not to touch those chemicals."

Robin nodded. He had no intention to.

"When you are inside, I will direct you. And watch out for lasers. Of course, you must be ready to face NightWing. There is a high likelihood that he would be there. You should know better."

"Alright. So where's that suit of yours?"

Athena handed him a piece of paper. "The stuff is inside the changing room. Here's an instruction manuel. Suit up, fast."

Robin nodded and walked in. there was an assortment of equipment there. He picked up a black one piece suit.

"Hmm." He said, glancing down at the manuel.

**Camouflage outfit. Vibrates very quickly, though not very much. Will cause wearer to seem invisible. Kevlar bullet proof material.**

Nice, he thought. He picked up a pair of gauntlets.

**100 acid proof. Handy when gripping onto smooth surfaces, and dipping hand in corrosive liquid. **

Robin shuddered. He wondered what Athena had in mind when she wrote "dipping hand in corrosive liquid." He found a pair of matching black boots next.

**Built in jump jets. Can allow wearer to reach up to 40 storeys in height, depending on settings, as well as land safely. Mostly.**

Robin did not like the word "mostly". He made up his mind not to try it out as far as possible. Next, he saw a belt.

**Anti-gravity, last chance if boots fail. Contains five all-surface grappling hooks, one use each only. Heat seeking darts included. Safety device to prevent darts from backfiring. Use with care.**

The last object was a pair of impressive looking goggles. At any rate, it looked cool.

**Anti-laser filters, laser sight. Night vision included. Do not let press the auto destruct button while still wearing goggles, unless you wish to die a horrible death. **

Robin stared at himself in the mirror. The sleek black outfit made him look even more impressive than James Bond.

"Sweet."

Athena was waiting in her swivel chair. A ghost of a smile played at the ends of her lips. "It almost seems as if you like my little inventions."

Robin nodded. "Almost. No need to get your head bigger than it is."

"And no need to waste more time bickering. I do presume you know the way to Wayne Laboratories?

"If the geography hasn't changed in god-knows-how many years, yes." He replied bluntly.

"I see. It seems that it hasn't, but keep communications up, in case. Remember, bird boy. One slip and it's over. Not for me, but for you and your precious Raven."

Robin scowled. He didn't really dislike Athena. It was quite hard to have any lasting hard feelings towards a relatively adorable and child-like little girl, evil genius or not. But if there was anything Robin hated, it was someone using his friends to threaten him.

"Trust me, Frosty. If I land in any shit, I'm dragging you down with me. And only my friends call me bird boy. You, have no right to do so."

"Very well, Robin. Or should I say, Master Grayson?"

Robin paused. Was there anything this girl did not know? He certainly didn't want to find out. Just get this over and done with, and get the hell out of here. He threw open the windows and prepared to leap off.

Athena smirked. "Ah, Robin."

"What." He snapped.

"Just a note of advice. My security lasers do not take kindly to people jumping through windows, in or out. And just in case you might like to know, the main door is one storey down towards your left."

Robin sighed. How he hated having to listen to annoying Athena. But he had a feeling he was about to hate whatever was coming up even more.

Frost Mansion

2225 hours

Guest Room

Raven stared around her. She was getting bored of staring around the luxurious room. Why did Athena want to probe into dimensions? It was very dangerous. Nothing good could possibly some out of it. After all, she had no reason to want to attempt such a thing. What did she lack? Not money, and not intelligence either. She was pretty, in a dangerous sort of way. Like a young black-widow spider. How nice, albeit insulting.

There was only one reason. A reason that sent shudders down Raven's spine. Athena was proud, and she was evil. And what would evil people do better than plot dastardly deeds? Not going to benefit anyone, only satisfy their hunger for devastation and destruction. Athena definitely fit Raven's description of a deranged villain. And with that brain of hers, it was dangerous squared.

One thing for sure, Raven was not going to let her carry out her crazy plans. She would do anything to stop her, anything at all…


	5. Robin the thief

Jump City

2230 hours

Outside Wayne Laboratories

Robin sneaked around, looking for wherever entrance possible. Or at least one that will not get him caught or reduced to ashes. His communicator buzzed in his ear.

"Robin, Robin," taunted Athena's annoyingly familiar voice. "I had everything figured out for you, and you just won't do things right."

"I would have, if your plan didn't include sneaking around in sewages."

"Well," pouted Athena. "At the very least you won't get caught."

"At the most I could get eaten by a giant mutant rat." Robin snapped and began to consider switching off the communicator. People like Athena ought to be locked up and the key soaked in acid.

"Come on, Robin; face it, that's the only way in. I looked at this for weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Days." She hurriedly corrected. "I had to make it more dramatic."

"Fine. For all the stuff you put this suit, you could have added an auto sterilization device." What followed was a minute of unprintable obscenity as Robin grudgingly moved according to plan. Athena's plan.

Jump City

2237 hours

Sewage Systems

Robin tried not to imagine what was making all that pungent smells. He tried not to think of the shit, and pee, and possible diarrhea that may be present in the murky water. Too late.

The communicator buzzed again. "Robin, look up and you should see a pipe. That's where all Wayne's toxic waste goes. Next to it should be a vent, which will lead directly into the cold room."

"I hope you mean it."

"Certainly. I know how to draw the line between personal matters and business. Oh, and my mistake about the 'directly' part."

Robin pried the vent open with relative ease. He stared up at the pitch dark tunnel above him. "Tell me this suit has a torchlight function."

"Not quite, but the night vision ought to do."

Robin breathed and grabbed on to the first rung. It was damp and slippery. Real suitable for climbing. Not.

Titans Tower

2245 hours

Conference Room

Cyborg took the only seat available, which was the one in front. Robin's seat. He swallowed hard. Personally, Cyborg did not quite enjoy taking charge. The Titans East sat across him, with Beast Boy and Starfire on the other side.

"So," began Speedy. "Raven is presumed dead, and Robin is missing in action?"

Cyborg nodded. "I'm worried about that guy. He tends to take things to hard."

Everyone nodded. No arguments on that. Bumble Bee stood up. "I think we ought to think where Robin might be at the moment before jumping into any conclusions. Any of you guys know his usual haunts?"

Everyone stared blankly around. Robin always kept to himself.

Beast Boy raised his arm. Cyborg tried to ignore him, but the others had nothing more to say. "Fine, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stood up. "Well, I was thinking, perhaps we could, you know, check the tower logs to see when Robin last went out and who last spoke to him, well…"

Everyone stared at him goggle eyed. Beast Boy had actually said something logical.

Wayne Laboratories

2300

Cold Room

Robin could hardly believe he made it in one piece. Finally, out of the sewage to fresh air… "Gack!!!"

Robin choked when he took a deep breath. He quickly changed his mind about fresh air. The air here was so infested with chemicals it almost made his mind swim. Really, he would stick his head into the gutter to breathe.

Athena's voice broke the momentary silence. Something Robin did not miss. 'Robin, I would get outta there if I were you. You might not get caught, but no guarantees about chemical poisoning."

He did not have to be told twice. The vault door open rather easily from inside. Robin opened it a little, as quietly as possible. He slipped out and closed the door gratefully.

The laboratory smelled like a hospital. Robin ignored the bubbling chemicals and made his way to the door. Athena's voice crackled again. "Robin, open the door and you should be in a hallway. Go left until you see the inventing room."

Robin was amazed at the security. Really, he did expect to see a few guards on patrol, but no, the hallway was clear. Apparently they believe that security cameras ought to do, but they haven't met Athena. So much for relying on technology.

Soon, he was standing in front of the door. He spoke into the communicator. "Now what?"

"Well," said Athena. "First do a heartbeat scan to check for human activity."

"What?"

Athena sighed. "The red button on the utility belt under the silver cover."

"Check done. Negative on heartbeat"

"Good. I'm disabling cameras… alright, you're clear."

Robin opened the door cautiously. Half of him expected someone to jump out at him. Nothing. He scanned the area, wondering where the heck the blueprints could possibly be. "Alright Athena, where are they?"

"See a green tube over there?"

Robin looked around. Yes, there it was. Inside, he saw a tube floating in the liquid.

"It's inside the tube?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So I just take it?"

"Spot on. Now Robin, how much faith do you have in me?"

"Precious little. Miniscule."

"Well, then you better start praying. It's suspended in highly corrosive acid." She said. The obvious glee in her voice made Robin even more worried.

"And I suppose the gloves would protect me?"

"Certainly. I've tested them out myself. Put then on airtight and waterproof or you wouldn't have a hand left to punch with."

Fair enough. Robin's stomach churned as the open the lid. The liquid looked sinister and dangerous. To be fair, it was dangerous.

"Here goes." He sighed.

He dipped his hand into the liquid. It bubbled a little. The moment his fingers closed around the tube, he drew his hand out. The tube was his. Or Athena's, whichever way. He flexed his fingers. Yep, he still had his hand.

"Mission accomplished."

Athena almost let a hint of excitement affect her speech. "Really? Get out of there fast. I need to see for myself."

Robin frowned. She could have at least said thank you. That's what you get when work for a criminal genius. Zero gratitude.

"How do I get out? Ay non-sewage methods?"

'Now that you're inside, you could always escape by the roof. But that's a little dangerous…"

Robin didn't have to think twice. "Directions?"

Athena sighed. Guys, all as pig-headed as each other.

Robin opened the latch to freedom. Really, if he ever had to consider a different occupation, a professional house breaker sounded good. He quickly shook that thought away. Athena's influence was getting very strong. All of a sudden, a blur flew at him. Robin dodged with milliseconds to spare. He did a back flip, but a hand tightened around his ankle, landing him hard in his butt.

"So, what do we have here?" said a harsh, creepily familiar voice.

Robin glanced up. There staring down at him was NightWing. His mind barely had time to process the information when NightWing grabbed him by the suit and raised him to eye level. 'Let's see the rat behind the goggles." He sneered.

Robin reacted instantly. The last thing he wanted was NightWing to see… himself. Of course, in such a situation there was only one thing to do, and it was something Robin never forgave himself for. Just before NightWing could remove the goggles, Robin kicked him hard between the thighs. That sent NightWing reeling backwards in shock, cursing and covering his groin. Within seconds, NightWing recovered and pulled out a staff, lunging at Robin. But Robin anticipated that and nimbly swerved aside.

"Robin, Robin, do you get me?" buzzed Athena's voice.

"Yeah, Frosty I've got a little problem on my hands." Robin replied, dodging blows from an infuriated NightWing.

"Use the darts for heaven sakes!"

Robin remembered the darts. Of course, silly him.

Robin hurriedly activated the heat' seeking tranquilizer dart at NightWing. But NightWing dodged the dart. The dart immediately changed its course, turning back at NightWing, who saw quickly that it was heat seeking dart. Quickly, he jumped high up, somersaulting right over Robin. The dart continued its course towards NightWing… but Robin was in between. "Shit." Robin cursed. He should have known himself better.

But the dart didn't hit Robin. It went right over him, injecting its tip into NightWing's shoulder. NightWing was asleep before he hit the ground. Robin smiled. Athena's safety device had actually worked.

"Are you there Robin?"

"Yeah, Frosty. Sad to say, in one piece."

"Then get back here before you dirty my blueprints. And about that 'Frosty' thing…"

"Whatever, Athena. Kind of describes your character anyway." Robin replied, smiling when Athena couldn't find anything to fire back at him. Who could argue with that?

"Just get back now, before the FBI gets on your tail." Athena sighed. She had to come up with a book of witty comebacks, just for situations like this. If anything, Athena Frost didn't like getting tongue-tied.

Titans Tower

2345 hours

Cyborg's Computer Laboratory.

"Any luck yet?" asked a drowsy looking Bumble Bee.

"Nothing much but the usual stuff. Pizza deliveries, fan calls etc…"

"When was the last time anyone contacted Robin?"

"Um… before Raven's accident."

"And on the main screen?"

"Oh, the one in the hall?" said Cyborg, clicking away, 'Well, it says here… no way…"

Bumble Bee leaned forward. "What?"

"7.45 am… year 2022."


	6. The plot thickens, and thins again

Frost Mansion

0000 hours

Laboratory

Athena held the blueprints lovingly in her hand, like a child who just got a new toy. Then again, she was a child, who just got something to play with. Something dangerous. Not usually on an average ten year old's wish list, though. But Athena was far from average.

Robin sighed. "Personally I don't see anything so special about those blueprints."

"Of course you don't. For crying out loud, you don't even understand it, least of all appreciate its genius." Athena snapped impatiently.

"Give me some credit. I did get it for you."

"Yes, yes. Now you may leave. I have some work to do." She said, hurrying him out.

Robin sighed. Was a thank you too much to ask? "I'll turn in for the night. If I even get a room."

"Sure. Butler will take care of that. Now go, I need some quiet, not a chattering bird."

Robin threw his hands up in defeat. So much for respecting your authority. If Athena even considered anyone to be her authority.

Titans Tower

0015 hours

Conference Room

"So." Speedy yawned, "What so important that you have to wake us up in the dead of the night for a conference?"

Cyborg slammed the table to awake a snoring Beast Boy. "Alright people. I was checking out the tower's computer logs. It appears that the last person who made contact was from… the future."

Everyone stared at him, wide eyed. They began murmuring among each other.

"How is this possible?"

"No way… from the future?"

"Quiet." Cyborg shouted.

Everyone stared at him. Aqualad stood up. "Maybe this is an error. You know, we can't always rely on computers."

"Maybe." replied Bumble Bee. "But the computers are hardly wrong. And since we have no idea where Robin is, we ought to take any possibility."

Cyborg nodded. "If this is the case, then perhaps something happened, which took Robin to the future. You know, I once went to the past by accident too."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Well… then how are we going to get him back?"

Frost Mansion

0045

Guest Room

Raven sat on her bed, her stare burning holes through the wall. It seemed that she was just biding her time, but in her head, mechanisms were ticking away. So far she had roughly figured out the blind spots in the room, but to escape completely unnoticed and in one piece, she would have to walk right through the door. The door, which so happened to be locked with a nice little alarm. Big surprise.

Of course, Raven wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if she did miraculously escape. Currently she was in a different time, and had no idea how the world might have changed. The best idea was to leave the room, find Athena and wring her neck until she returned Raven back to the past.

Then something struck Raven. Why? If there was a future Robin, why wasn't there a future Raven? Couldn't Athena use her? Why come to the past just to kidnap her?

There was only one terrifying answer. There was no future Raven. Something happened, and she didn't exist in this time. To put it simply, Raven had already died. Or worse.

Frost Mansion

0530 hours

Guest Room

Robin had a relatively good rest last night. The bed was comfy enough, but the problem was that he kept having funny nightmares. A soft knock on the door broke his train of thoughts.

"Breakfast, sir?" called Butler.

Robin opened the door. "Thanks. I presume Athena told you I was awake."

Butler was slightly taken aback. "Well, um…"

Robin grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Tell that deranged juvenile delinquent that I have no way to escape, and even so, I have no where to go. So she can stop monitoring me in my sleep. The thought of her looking at me poisons my dreams."

Butler shrugged, not something he did often. "Actually, Mister Robin, Athena is a good kid. I have absolute confidence that she will do what's right when the time comes."

"We can only hope so. Thanks for breakfast anyway."

Robin sat down thoughtfully. Besides kidnapping Raven and putting his life on the line, Athena hasn't really done any real harm. Yeah, right. But compared to other criminals she was the good guy. Or gal. Maybe she just didn't have a proper upbringing, or the nurse dropped her when she was born. Robin noticed that Athena's parents didn't seem to be around. Maybe she didn't have parents. Interesting.

Frost Mansion

0600 hours

Guest Room

Raven wondered how long it would be before Athena realised that the bed had no sheets on. Raven also took the liberty of ripping the sheets under the blind spot of the camera. Half the curtain was also gone, and the hooks carefully removed. Bundled to a side, it would look as if Raven had simply drawn the curtains to let in some sunlight. Suspicious that Raven would let light in, but maybe Athena wouldn't notice.

The final result was a rope with a hook at the end. Taking careful aim, Raven swung the rope up to the chandelier, and in one quick motion, detached it from the ceiling. It crashed down dramatically. The camera moved and focused on the fallen chandelier. Away from the door. Raven quietly celebrated, but saved the whooping for later. Without hesitation, she hid at the side of the door.

The next moment, a servant burst through the door to inspect. The chandelier was on top of Raven's bed, and Raven had left a little of her cloak sticking out. The servant looked flustered and immediately tried to lift the chandelier. Currently Athena would prefer to have Raven alive. But in doing so, he had carelessly left the door open, and it was a simple matter for Raven to sneak out as the servant struggled with the chandelier.

Once outside her luxurious prison, Raven ran around looking for some hint of where her young kidnapper might be. She dared not stop moving for a second. They all say it's harder to hit a moving target. So apparently Raven hasn't seen Athena's lasers before.

Now to get back to Athena's lasers. Any intruders would be instantly liquidified by the lasers. But the only reason Raven was still running was because the lasers were off. Athena knew Raven had escaped. Or at least tried to escape.

Frost Mansion

0630 hours

Laboratory

Athena had been watching Raven's every move since she came. The camera was a decoy; the real one was well hidden. Quite true, Raven's plan was simple yet ingenious. Though she would never admit so, Athena would never have expected that.

Through the screen Athena watched as Raven slipped out right under the nose of the servant. She should really start altering his paycheck. Athena reached over and simply deactivated the lasers. She doubted Raven would be very useful in liquid state.

"Butler." She called calmly. "Would you mind helping me catch my flyaway bird?"

Frost Mansion

0640 hours

Hallway

Butler calmly loaded his tranquilizer dart gun. He decided to wait a little so Athena could enjoy seeing Raven running about like a headless chicken for a while. Having spent years honing his marksmanship, Butler could hit a target like that blindfolded.

Then he briefly took aim and fired.

Raven turned and saw the dart, and dodged it. Almost. But almost never won a million bucks in the lottery. The dart injected its tip into her thigh. Score one for Butler, zero for Raven.

"Unhh." Raven groaned as she hit the ground snoring.

Frost Mansion

0650 hours

Guest Room

Robin stood staring outside the window. The city looked so peaceful in the morning. He picked up a few bread crumbs and held it out for the birds. Instantly a robin (how coincidental) flew in and perched on his hand. Robin smiled and stroked it.

All of a sudden, bells went ringing in his head. The robin had flown in through the window. No lasers. Robin took a brave step. He sat right down on the ledge. Nothing happened. He slipped right off and landed in the garden, unscathed. Robin smiled. So much for Athena's lasers. He was as free as a, well, bird.

Robin walked around for a bit, and then boldly stepped through the front doors. He had no intention of escaping. He just wanted to laugh in Athena's face, saying 'Haha, I waltzed around your garden and look I'm still here.'

He found his way to the holding room and picked out a book from the bookcase. A door to her laboratory slipped open. Alright, so he did peep when Butler told him to turn around. Who wouldn't?

Robin sauntered in, expecting to see Athena clicking away on her custom-made computers. Instead, a shocking sight met him…

Titans Tower

0700

Garage

Cyborg had spent to whole night examining a device found on the roof. It appeared to have run out of power. The circuits were complicated, like nothing he had seen before. It couldn't have existed in this time. Perhaps from the future.

Of course, he couldn't risk testing it out, in case he never returned. Anyway he didn't know how to operate it.

Gently rubbing his temples, Cyborg placed his screwdriver down. Whatever secrets it held, perhaps it would unravel after he had his rest.


	7. Guess who's back

Frost Mansion

0702 hours

Laboratory

Robin gasped at what he saw. Raven was tied up in a chair. Athena turned to him. "Good morning Robin. I presume you left your room without getting blasted because I turned the lasers off."

Robin jumped at her, but Butler caught him mid leap and held him down.

"Athena, I think you owe Mister Robin here an explanation." Butler prompted.

Athena sat down. "Raven tried to escape."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"I had to resist her. Raven's impulsive actions could result in complications during the course of the experiment."

"So all you care about is your screwed up experiment."

Athena looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Yes, all I care about is my experiment. And it seems you might cause some trouble yourself."

Robin struggled. "Oh, you can bet I will."

"Alright then. Butler, kindly sedate him."

Jump City (Future)

0710 hours

Laboratory

Watching the mansion, Slade Wilson could feel his temperature rising. The one person who ruined him… who took everything away from him. The one person whom he actually hated more than NightWing. Athena Frost.

Just earlier that year, Slade had successfully blackmailed government officials, superstars and soccer players into handing him a fortune in gold and diamonds. Athena assisted him in using the loot by somehow hacking into his system and relieving his overseas bank account of all the cash inside. So she became filthy rich, and he, destitute. Furthermore, Athena's father was responsible for his break-up with his one beloved.

The grudge against the Frost Family was too great for a crazed man like Slade to control. He would find Athena, and make her pay hell.

What Athena didn't know was that Slade had accumulated a mountain of diamonds by creating a few 'tragic accidents' in a few diamond mines. And she even more didn't know what he had created, specially for her.

Frost Mansion

0730 hours

Laboratory

Raven opened his eyes groggily. She saw a pretty young girl in front of him, and a large man was standing behind her.

Athena looked at him. "Is she awake?"

Butler nodded. "Looks like she is."

"Good. Release the gas."

Butler nodded and opened a gas canister, placing it on the floor. Then he and Athena simultaneously popped a pill into their mouths.

Raven tried to speak, but her head throbbed painfully.

Athena sat down across her. "Raven. You are awake."

Raven nodded slowly. Somehow Athena's usually sharp and taunting voice sounded so beautiful, like a choir of angels.

"Raven. We are not going to hurt you. We are your friends."

Raven nodded mutely. She could not register anything else but that melodic voice.

"Raven. You must listen to us. Obey me. We are your friends."

"Yes…" drawled Raven.

Athena smiled. "Very well. Raven, sleep."

At once, Raven's eyes closed and she was fast asleep in an instant.

Athena clicked the gas canister close. "It's surprising how even the strongest minds are putty before the hypnotic gas."

Butler nodded. "Let's hope she keeps in check now."

Athena smiled. But it quickly vanished when she checked on the camera guarding Robin.

"Butler." She said, or more accurately, croaked, "We have a situation."

Frost Mansion

0745

Observation Cell

Robin awoke with a hard slap to his face. His mind reeled for a second, attempting to register the image before him.

"Hello Robin. Remember me?" Slade hissed.

Slade should have realised that Robin was not supposed to be here, in this time, but his revenge-crazed mind could not think that far.

"Hell." Robin muttered, "Fancy meeting you here."

Slade grinned maniacally behind his mask. "Indeed. And who would have thought of seeing you here, working with my favourite adversary."

"Adversary? I can see why you haven't beaten her yet."

A truly daft statement, but Robin didn't know better. Perhaps he did when Slade brought his fist down on him, hard.

Just then, the door flung open. Butler stood outside with a few of the guards, armed to the teeth. If Slade had gotten through the lasers, he could get past them. Yeah, right, you wish. However, Slade never left himself without options.

"A step closer and I'll break his neck."

Athena appeared from behind. "Oh, please do. He was getting on my nerves."

In truth Athena didn't want to see Robin dead, but this was a tactic to play with your opponent's mind, convince them that they held something of no value. But Slade wasn't stupid.

"Very well." Then he cracked his knuckles, closing his fingers around Robin's neck.

Athena breathed to keep her composure. "Surely we could discuss about this, Slade. Is it the money?"

Slade laughed hoarsely. "Not just that, little Athena. Much, much more."

Athena took a step forward. Big mistake. "Well…"

In an instant, Slade had his fingers around her neck, and before the guards could react, he was tearing down the stairs and through the door.

Titans Tower

0800 hours

Living Room

Beast Boy, in mouse form, was scurrying in and out from every nook and cranny in the living room, searching for his lost-for-the-millionth-time hand phone. Cyborg often told him to take care of his stuff better. But who cared?

Just then, a glint from under the sofa caught Beast Boy's mousey eyes. A kick from his little legs had it out onto the carpet, with Beast Boy, in human form, smiling over his reclaimed possession.

"Now to impress the girls." He smiled. But a second the screen flickered on, and off again.

"Oh, crud. Must've been on all the while under the sofa."

Beast Boy sneaked into Cyborg's room and charged it up with Cyborg's recharger in seconds. Way better than the conventional method, albeit dangerous if tin man turned up at the wrong moment.

"Whoa, the audio recorder's been up and running since yes'tday morn."

Beat Boy strode out, and then paused. Yesterday morning…

Jump City (future)

0850 hours

Slade's Hideout

Robin woke up, for the second time in a few hours, with a deliberating headache. Not surprisingly, he was tied up. There was another person sitting next to him. It wasn't long before he saw that it was Athena.

"Athena?" he whispered.

She stirred. "Hello Robin. Strange we are in such unfavorable circumstances. I daresay this is Slade's doing."

Robin nodded, surprised at how calm she was. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for our kidnapper to check on us, which I suspect would be anytime soon. Slade is watching us, and I know that for sure."

As if on cue, Slade burst in. "Hello. I'm glad to see my visitors are finally awake."

Athena smiled wryly. "Hello Slade. You really ought to work on the reception. I've been looking around for an unlocked door since you dumped us in; but I didn't find one."

Slade laughed hollowly. "Well, well. My mistake. After your demise, I will certainly work on my hospitality."

Robin sighed. "If you two are done with your meaningless banter, would Slade like to show us what gruesome way you intend to deal us with?"

"Certainly. I'll help you up. A real gentleman I am."

With that he grabbed Robin by the hair and lifted him to his feet. Athena opted to stand up on her own.

Soon, the duo was pushed into a large, dome shaped room. Athena looked around. "Interesting. Very interesting."

Slade pushed the both of them in. "Now, now. I have a very special treat for you two. I will be watching you enjoy yourself, so you better cooperate."

"Oh, I'm just quivering with excitement." replied Robin.

"Excitement won't be the only thing you'll be quivering with soon. You see; a few of my chums decided to join in the fun."

With that, Slade slammed the door shut. Athena could hear him lock it a few times.

Suddenly, a few Slade bots appeared. More accurately, re-modified, mutated Slade bots. Robin gulped, turning to Athena. "Please tell me you have a plan."

Athena stood frozen for a second, her frantic mechanisms whirring in her head…

"I do."

"Well, I better like it, and it better be good." Robin muttered as the Slade bots closed in.

Athena looked warily around. "It is good, but you're not going to like it."


End file.
